justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Apple
"小苹果" ("Little Apple") by 筷子兄弟 (Chopsticks Brothers) is featured on Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a man with aqua hair tied in a ponytail. He is in a dark blue jacket with orange and yellow sleeves which covers a yellow top. He also wears a pair of orange shorts, as well as a pair of dark blue shoes with yellow buckles. He appeas to resemble Sir Isaac Newton. '''P2 P2 'is a woman with dark blue hair. Her hair is covered by an orange hat which is in the shape of a leaf. She is in a costume which resembles an apple core - red apple skin and a yellow patch with two seeds. She is also wearing a pair of red high heels. littleapplechn_coach_1_big.png|''P1 littleapplechn_coach_2_big.png|''P2 Background The routine takes place in a fantasy orchard painted with bright colors. There is a giant purple yellow-eyed octopus with pink-and-purple tentacles basking in the ocean behind an apple tree with teal leaves and a multicolored stem. The sky behind the coaches is orange, and orange rainbows are seen constantly materializing. During each chorus, the background also switches to a night scheme in the same orchard. The starry night sky shows planets and other space elements, as well as bright jets of colored light. The coaches are then seen performing on the surface of the Earth. Multicolored stripes also dance across the dance floor. A bright light show can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental bridge, the background switches into a rotating apple in the same starry night sky with leaves orbiting it and colorful streaks flying out of the apple. The routine ends with apples dropping to fill the screen with a rumble effect. Gold Moves There are 6 '''Gold Moves per coach in this routine. * Gold Move 1 and 3: punch the air with your left arm and put the right one on your hip. * Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5: open your arms in a Y pose. * Gold Move 6: ** P1: point your left arm to the Sky and put your right one on your hip. ** P2: same as P1 but in the opposite direction. oie_QkVeJ2yijJgL.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1 & P2) oie_h5LBeQHKKwDQ.png|Gold Move 2,4 & 5 (P1 & P2) oie_45NLiq1yGfTI.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) oie_xchFbUFDzRCC.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) Trivia *P2 came presumably from an apple core, but the apple which P1 threw to the ground was not finished or even at the core yet. **Also, when he took a bite out of the apple it had no bite marks. *The routine uses most of the choreography from the music video. *A move is recycled from Walk Like an Egyptian. *P1 looks like P2 from Crucified. *Sometimes P2's dress will ride up and reveal a pair of black boy shorts. *This is the first Asian-exclusive track to be found in the Just Dance Now files. *2 beta pictograms are present in the song's Just Dance Now files; the first one portrays P1 sitting and P2 getting up, and the second one shows both coaches moving their arms as if they were waking up. This likely means that the routine was supposed to start in a different manner. Gallery Little Apple Gameplay.png|Gameplay JD2015CHINA LITTLE APPLE .jpg|No GUI Menu2.png Little Apple First And Second Coaches.png|Coaches LittleAppleNOW.jpg|小苹果 (Little Apple) pictos-sprite LittleAppleCHN.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite_LittleAppleBETA.png|Beta pictogram littleapplechn_cover@2x.jpg|JDNow Cover little apple beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:Chopsticks Brothers - Little Apple (Official Video) File:Just Dance China 2015 Little Apple Gameplay HD-0 Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Console Exclusives Category:Chinese Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements